Denise van Outen
Denise Kathleen Outen '(born May 27, 1974) professionally known as '''Denise van Outen '''is an English actress, singer, dancer and presenter. She is best known for presenting The Big Breakfast, for playing Roxie Hart in the musical Chicago both in the West End and on Broadway and for finishing as runner-up in the tenth series of the BBC One dancing show Strictly Come Dancing. She was a judge on Any Dream Will Do in 2007, Born to Shine in 2011 and from 2018 she will be a judge on Ireland's Got Talent. Early Life Born Denise Kathleen Outen in Basildon, Essex, she is the youngest of Ted and Kathleen Outen's three children and was brought up a Catholic. She has a brother Terry and sister Jackie. At the age of seven, she began modelling for knitting patterns, and showed an early flair for performing. This resulted in her attending the Sylvia Young Theatre School. In 1986, at the age of 12, she played Eponine in Les Miserables alongside fellow Sylvia Young student Melanie Blatt (the role paid her school fees), the Anthony Newley directed production of Stop the World - I Want to Get Off, and A Midsummer Night's Dream with the Royal Shakespeare Company. Career 'Early Career As a teenager she had brief roles on a number of television dramas including Kappatoo and The Bill. She also sang with Cathy Warwick in "girl group" Those2Girls, by which time she had become Denise van Outen. She also did backing vocals with Melanie Blatt for the band Dreadzone. Van Outen was voted Rear of the Year in 1999, and was top of a poll to find the most desired "bikini body" in a 2007 poll of readers of Grazia magazine. 'Acting' During her first stint on the Big Breakfast show, she appeared as Jill in ITV1's version of the pantomime Jack and the Beanstalk alongside Julie Walters and Neil Morrissey. Wanting to further develop her acting career, she left The Big Breakfast at the end of 1998. In 1999, she appeared on several episodes of The Bill and The Young Person's Guide To Becoming A Rock Star, the BBC's Murder in Mind short series of crime dramas, and on 2 series of Babes in the Wood with Karl Howman and Samantha Janus. Van Outen has also appeared in film, initially as Maureen in the crime comedy Love, Honour and Obey. In the anthology film Tube Tales, set on the London Underground, she played the lead character of Alex in the "Horny" segment, directed by Stephen Hopkins. Van Outen has played a small role in the romantic comedy Are You Ready For Love? She first played Roxie Hart on the stage in the hit musical Chicago at the Adelphi Theatre in the West End in April 2001. Her run proved a hit with theatre-goers, selling out for the entire 20 weeks. Unknown in the United States, she reprised her role on Broadway in the spring of 2002, before returning to the show's London version in late April 2002. Late the same year, Van Outen appeared as one of many special guest stars in a performance of The Play What I Wrote once again in London's West End. In 2003, she returned to the London stage at the Gielgud Theatre in Andrew Lloyd Webber's one-woman show Tell Me on a Sunday, which he reworked for her. She has a huge success and the show ran for nearly a year. She then joined the cast of the established ITV sentimental drama Where the Heart Is as one of the lead characters, playing single mother Kim Blakeney, continuing for two series. Van Outen played Maureen in the 2007 London revival of Rent Remixed directed by William Baker until December 22. She was forced to cancel some performances owing to a throat infection. In July 2009, van Outen played Mary in Hotel Babylon for the BBC. Her character was at the hotel for a science convention. In August 2009, van Outen made her Edinburgh Festival Fringe debut in Blondes, a show by Jackie Clune. Van Outen took over the role of Paulette Bonafonte from Jill Halfpenny in the West End production of Legally Blonde on October 25, 2010. She continued in the role for 6 months. In 2012, Van Outen was cast in the film of the Ray Cooney farce Run for Your Wife alongside Danny Dyer, Sarah Harding and Neil Morrissey. In 2013 she co-wrote the one-woman musical play Some Girl I Used To Know with Terry Ronald, which she will tour in from January 2014. In February 2015, it was announced that Van Outen would be joining the cast of EastEnders. Van Outen plays intelligent businesswoman Karin Smart who gets involved with Max Branning (Jake Wood) and has business history with Phil Mitchell (Steve McFadden). In August 2015 van Outen performs the title role in a concert performance of the musical Sweet Charity at Cadogan Hall, with actor/singer Michael Xavier, ex-Girls Aloud band member Kimberley Walsh and West End star Kerry Ellis. 'Television' In 2007, van Outen co-presented Who Dares, Sings! and Ben Shephard and in 2008 she fronted Sky1's Hairspray: The School Musical. She currently narrates the ITVBe series The Only Way Is Essex. Van Outen guest presented This Morning in 2005, The Friday Night Project in 2006, The 5 O'Clock Show in 2010, Lorraine in 2010 and 2012 and Sunday Brunch in 2013. She was a judge on the 2011 series Born to Shine. She was a guest panellist on an episode of Loose Women in 2014 and became a regular panellist on the show in September 2017, Van Outen has been the presenter of Matalan Presents: The Show since 2016. On August 30, 2017, she was announced as one of the four judges on the first season of Ireland's Got Talent in 2018. 'Radio' On February 4, 2008 van Outen reunited with Vaughan as co-host of Capital Breakfast on Capital Radio. On July 29, 2008 she quit the show, halfway through her contract, because of TV commitments and the early mornings. However, in April 2011 van Outen said that she left the show because relations between her and Vaughan had soured. She claims Vaughan has not spoken to her since. In spring 2013, van Outen started presenting her own Saturday afternoon radio show on London's Magic 105.4, airing between 1:00pm and 3:00pm. 'Fashion' Van Outen has designed two collections thus far for the website, Very, part of the Shop Direct Group. The first collection was a maternity range launched in March 2010 and the second in autumn/winter collection. 'Strictly Come Dancing' In September 2012, van Outen was announced as one of the celebrities competing on the tenth series of Strictly Come Dancing. She partnered with professional dancer James Jordan. The couple secured top of the leaderboard seven times. However, controversy arose when viewers criticised her participation in the competition because of the advantage of having had previous stage experience. On December 20, 2012, van Outen and Jordan finished as the runners-up alongside Kimberley Walsh and Pasha Kovalev, behind Louis Smith and Flavia Cacace. 'Other Work' On June 29, 2010, whilst co-hosting The 5 O'Clock Show on Channel 4, Denise broke the Guinness World Record for eating 250g of jelly in 60 seconds with a blindfold on. Personal Life From 1998 to 2001, she dated Jamiroquai lead singer Jay Kay. Engaged, they split up in 2001. His album A Funk Odyssey is mostly about their break-up. From 2009 to 2015 she was married to Any Dream Will Do winner Lee Mead. Philanthropy Van Outen actively supports Breat Cancer Care and Great Ormond Street Hospital. In 2009 she climbed Mount Kilimanjaro for Comic Relief, and in 2013 took part in a trek across the Great Wall of China for the Royal Marsden Hospital. Filmography 'Film' 'Television' 'Guest Appearances' *The Big Fat Quiz of the Year (2005) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? *Hotel Babylon (2009) *Celebrity Juice (2009, 2011) *James Corden's World Cup Live (2010) *Magic Numbers (2010) *This Morning (2011, 2012, 2014, 2015) *The Alan Titchmarsh Show (2011, 2013, 2014) *Daybreak (2011, 2012) *The Marriage Ref (2011) *Loose Women (2011, 2012, 2013, 2014) *The British Soap Awards (2012) *Mad Mad World (2012) *Lorraine (2012, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017) *Paddy's 2012 Show and Telly (2012) *Andrew Lloyd Webber: 40 Musical Years (2013) *Would I Lie to You? (2013) *Your Face Sounds Familiar (2013) *Through the Keyhole (2013) *Gadget Man (2013) *The Chase: Celebrity Special (2013) *Show Me the Telly (2013) *Britain's Got More Talent (2014) *Catchphrase: Celebrity Special (2014) *Draw It! (2014) *Weekend (2014) *Duck Quacks Don't Echo (2014) *Reality Bites (2015) *Alan Davies: As Yet Untitled (2016) *Sunday Brunch (2016) *Tipping Point: Lucky Stars (2016) Discography All singles, unless otherwise stated: *1994: "Wanna Make You Go... Uuh!" (with Those2Girls) - UK No. 74 *1995: "All I Want" (with Those2Girls) - UK No. 36 *1998: "Especially for You" - shown as Deise and Johnny (a cover of Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan song of the same name) - UK No. 3 *1999: "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - from the ABBAMania compilation album *2002: "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" (with Andy Williams) - UK No. 23 *2003: "Tell Me on a Sunday" (Original cast recorded) - UK Album Charts No. 34 *2007: "Baby It's Cold Outside" - duet with Russell Watson on his 2007 album Outside In Category:Series 10 Category:2nd Place Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Television Presenters